Masks
by Mango Schmango
Summary: Oneshot. Set during GoF before the muggle baitings at the Quidditch World Cup. An insight into the Malfoy family relationships and dynamicsfor those of you who don't think they are 2D abusive halfwits! Please Read and review!


**Masks**

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

"_Where're _your_ parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"_

_Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling. 'Well…if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"_

—Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, p. 110.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was thoroughly bored. He was at the Quidditch World Cup camping site with the best accommodation money could buy: lavish furnishings, wardrobes bursting with clothes for all occasions, flashy Quidditch gear and to top it all off, his father had purchased the best possible seats for the Cup, yet he was still mind-numbingly bored.

He didn't know where his father had gone to and his mother had feigned ignorance though Draco knew she had full knowledge of his whereabouts. Draco wished that Crabbe and Goyle had been allowed to stay, but Narcissa had refused and said that unless Crabbe and Goyle learn to eat like two civilised wizards instead of two trolls, she would not suffer their presence. Of course she had a point—but Draco was not going to admit that any time soon.

Draco stretched out on his bed, staring up at the pitch black ceiling while a smug grin crossed his face at the thought of that loser Ron Weasley who did not even have two pieces of gold to rub together, crammed into that ratty little tent with his other pathetic family members, along with the Mudblood and _Potter_. The derision and hatred that Lucius harboured towards Ron's Muggle-loving father Arthur, had certainly not been lost on Draco, who viewed Ron as little better than dragon dung on a pavement.

"Lucius," he heard his mother say in low voice.

Draco immediately sat up in bed and stalked softly his bedroom door that adjoined the living room and peered through the slightly ajar door. He saw his mother seated in an armchair like she was hosting a parlour party and his father standing above her with his hood pulled back. His normally pale face was unusually flushed and his habitual inscrutable grey eyes were gleaming with an emotion that Draco could not discern.

"Cissa," Lucius breathed darkly. "Tonight is the night."

Narcissa's eyes became piercing. "Tonight?" she asked, as Draco's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Yes."

"What of the ingrates at the Ministry?"

"They are so ineffectual that they won't know what hit them."

Draco wondered what his parents were talking of. He had never seen his cool and aloof father in such a flushed state. He could practically feel the low hum of energy that was emanating from Lucius' tensed limbs.

"Come with me tonight, Cissa."

"I do not think that a spot of Muggle baiting is something I will indulge myself in for it is quite adolescent," said Narcissa, her lip curling in contempt.

"You didn't think so all those years ago," Lucius countered, his cold eyes staring at her intently.

"We have a reputation to uphold, Lucius," Narcissa said coolly. "It would not do for both of us to get caught. Your claim of being under the Imperius curse might have worked once, but I highly doubt it will be feasible a second time round. We have Draco to think about now."

"Tonight will be a valuable lesson for him on how to treat the offal of this world."

"I do not doubt that, but I hardly think that Muggle baiting is an effective way of making a point…there are more _sophisticated_ methods…"

Lucius smiled like a viper would before moving in for the kill. "Ah, very true…but as to your anxiety of getting caught—I would dismiss them. My gold has so heavily lined the pockets of Fudge and his other witless comrades that they'd be falling over themselves to set me free—besides," his voice dropped to little more than a low hiss, "There are other means by which we could persuade them, if gold was fruitless, hmm?"

Draco, nor did Narcissa for that fact, did not miss the fact that those 'other means' would be far from savoury. It did not chill Draco hearing his father speak with such disturbing disregard for others' lives. In fact, Draco felt an odd sensation of admiration intermingled with pride and fear at witnessing the sheer dark power his father could wield. He felt that as long as his father was around, he would be safe. It was comically grotesque placing 'safe' and 'Lucius Malfoy' in the same sentence but to Draco, it was true.

Draco's relationship with his father was not an affectionate one of pats on the back, hugs or jolly laughs together nor was it one of abuse and deprivation. Draco himself could not work it out nor would he ever be able to explain it to anyone else.

His parents suddenly dropped their voices to a level that was no longer audible to Draco's ears.

"You realise that Draco has been eavesdropping on us?" Narcissa asked quietly, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh?" drawled Lucius, his features emotionless. "How errant of him."

"Indeed and I think—"

"Narcissa, you are coming tonight with me."

"I do not think so."

Lucius smiled unpleasantly which gave his face a lean, dangerous look. "The Narcissa I knew would not have hesitated to degrade and humiliate some Muggles. It seems that this life of luxury I have provided for you has made you grown…_soft_."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed at the calculated insult. "I am not soft, as you so crudely suggested. If I was, I would not have survived very long as your wife."

"No, I do not think you would have," Lucius replied, chuckling darkly. "But what else am I to think if you refuse to join me tonight."

Narcissa was caught. There was a part of her that was whispering treacherously to go out, join Lucius in tormenting Muggles and a jolt of exhilaration coursed through her veins at the thought of wielding her wand and inflicting pain and humiliation on others. It had been so long since she had had that power…

She saw Lucius' predatory grin widen and cursed herself for leaving her emotions in naked view for him to use and manipulate. She was tottering on the edge of giving in and could not deny how attractive the proposition was—being by Lucius' side, feeling that intoxicating mix of adrenaline and fear of being caught by Aurors.

"Cissa," Lucius began, his voice lulling, like a vampire would use before pouncing on his victim. He took one of her hands in his and slowly traced circles under her palm, all the while knowing that all Narcissa needed was one more little push then she would acquiesce to him. "Surely you cannot deny that sense of liberation once you are out there and demonstrating to the filth of who had the power...the thrill of evading Aurors and triumphing over their failures to capture you? I know you, Narcissa, and I know there is a darkness in you that is waiting to be released…it has been so long since you last expressed that desire in _action_. You have supported me in all my endeavours for the Dark Lord—this is your chance to not be only waiting on the sidelines…"

Draco could not hear his parents' exchange and looked on bewildered as his father rubbed his mother's hand. From what Draco could see, it was certainly not a tender action but one that was infused with calculation. Draco's eyes widened as he watched his mother's eyes slip closed.

"Lucius…" Narcissa breathed, her mind intoxicated by the thought of using her wand again—even if it was only Muggle baiting—but to be out there again and show her support for the fallen Dark Lord…it was too good an opportunity to pass up. She knew that Lucius had manipulated her but she could not deny the thrill that went through her. After all, she wanted to prove that her abilities of the Dark Arts had not been decayed by time.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, his eyes glinting.

Narcissa opened her eyes again and her voice became steadier though her cheeks were pink from both anticipation and desire that Lucius had evoked in her. "I will come with you, tonight."

Lucius' face became serious. He opened his mouth to say something but then he must have thought better of it and only said "Good" instead.

Narcissa had no fear now. She longed to be outside in a mask and in an unambiguous statement of power, demonstrate who was supreme and shake those Aurors out of their smug complacency. She could sense it in Lucius too. It was electrifying.

"But first," Narcissa said huskily, "There is one more matter we must attend to before we leave—Draco."

"Ah," Lucius said darkly, his smile not exactly comforting. He turned in the direction of his son's bedroom. "Draco, come out from behind that door. Eavesdropping is not a trait that I regard very highly, as it is commonly associated with mere thieves and vagrants—which I hope that you, as the Malfoy heir, will amount to more than that," he said coldly.

Draco stiffened from his position behind the door and realised that his parents must have known his presence for then entire time—no wonder they lowered their voices. Draco inwardly groaned. He should have known better than to try and outwit his parents who made deception and manipulation a fine art. He sullenly presented himself to his parents.

"So, Draco," Lucius said lazily, shadows dancing across his patrician face. "Care to explain why you felt the need to skulk around in dark corners."

"I was not eavesdropping," said Draco sulkily.

"Do not play me for the fool, Draco for it leaves me in ill humour," Lucius said icily, his eyes piercing.

"Well you always said, father, that knowledge is power—that is the old adage, is it not?" Draco said, not knowing what compelled him to say what he did in such a flippant way.

A flicker of a smirk passed over Narcissa's face as Draco glanced at her, causing Draco to duck his head quickly in order to stop the small triumphant grin from spreading over his face. He raised his face to his father, with what he hoped was a suitably contrite face.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "I see my son thinks he is quite the wit."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Narcissa cut him off. "Lucius, I do think that Draco is apologetic and knows that we will not take it lightly should he commit the same offence again." As she spoke, she gave Draco a look, clearly indicating to him that if he did do it again, she would not step in to defend him.

"Since there are more _pressing matters_ tonight that your mother and I must attend to, I will dismiss this act, however—"

At this, Draco inwardly gulped while thinking that his father's words sounded ominous.

Lucius smirked. "However, if your…should we call them _talents_?—are diverted to a more worthy cause…then that is a different story."

"Thank you, father."

"Go to bed now, Draco. Tonight is no night for you to be wandering around on your own and…" _I do not want anything to befall my son and heir. _"And make sure you do not allow anyone inside here, unless it is your mother or I."

"Yes, father," Draco said dutifully, hiding a devious smile. His father's warning was practically an invitation to disobey.

Draco saw the complicit look that his parents shared and observed the briefly unveiled anticipation of the coming events. The air was practically pulsing with adrenaline.

Lucius conjured two masks while Narcissa draped a dark cloak over herself, which covered her golden hair and made her seem as if she were swimming in a black pool of fine cloth. Lucius passed one mask to Narcissa while Draco watched on in almost perverse curiosity. When his parents put their masks on, Draco was struck by a thought that they seemed like soulless angels of bad omens because the silver masks completely covered their faces with only holes for the eyes and lips. He felt so much power permeating his parents that he was suddenly filled with a longing to grow up faster and join them, prove his ability and strength to them—especially his father.

"Be careful, Draco," Narcissa cautioned, her voice muffled by the mask while she briefly placed a calm hand on his shoulder, in a rare show of affection.

Shouts and screams sounded in the distance.

"It is time," Lucius said calmly, as if he was reading something off a shopping list though his eyes glittered intensely, belying his dark and cruel excitement.

"By the way, father," Draco said, with a smirk that looked uncannily like his father's. "If anyone asks where the both of you were, I'll say we were having a nice family dinner to celebrate the Quidditch Cup."

Lucius laughed unholily as he and Narcissa apparated and Draco could have sworn his father's eyes momentarily gleamed with pride at him.

**Please review and tell me what you think:)**


End file.
